


Mine.

by Bun_Bun_Hanzo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cussing, Gore, High School AU, Human Zenyatta, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, Yandere Genji Shimada, dark themes, please do not post hate in the comments, some character that is not important, you know what you’re getting yourself into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bun_Bun_Hanzo/pseuds/Bun_Bun_Hanzo
Summary: A girl named Laura has been flirting with Zenyatta. Genji sees this and he decides to send a not-so-friendly letter.





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is some very old work. I was just in the mood to write yandere!Genji because... it’s interesting. I like dark stuff~
> 
> (This is VERY short)

Dear Laura,

I have been doing research on you and I recently found out that you have a little crush on Zenyatta. I believe that everyone should deserve happiness, but I don't think that you're really his type.

Don't get me wrong, you're a lovely, smart girl with a cute smile.  
I do have one request for you, however.

Stay away from him.

He is mine, and only mine. Zenyatta only loves me. Only. Me. Not you, not Angela, ME.

If you do not heed my advice, I will be forced to end your stupid, pathetic life.

Remember how I said that you had a cute smile? Well, it won't be cute after I smash your fucking face against the walls of the locker room. Stop hitting on my Zenyatta. He belongs to me. He is mine!

If you ever talk to him again, I will drown you in one of the girl's bathroom toilets. Is that what you want to see? Your last memory getting shoved face first into the toilet, defenseless and struggling to get up? Is that what you want?

I know where you live, Laura. I will kill your family and force feed their flesh to you. I'll cut them up into little pieces and tie you to a chair. Do you like the taste of human flesh? It seems like it. Or maybe I should choke you? Make you sound like a dying pig as you scratch at my hands and try to break free? Or maybe stab you sixty seven times in your abdomen, making your intestines spill out on the floor? Oh! Maybe I should cut YOU up and feed it to your nine year old sister!  
Maybe she'll like it~

If you try to tell anyone about this, I will kill Angela. You two are good friends, yes? How would you like it if I beat her until she couldn't move? Would you like that?

If you run, I will follow you.

You think you can hide? I will find you. Do you think you'll be safe once you go home? I'll be waiting for you. I will hunt you down like the little bitch you are.

All of that can be avoided if you don't talk to him, ever again. You can live your life happily if you just stay away.

Don't speak to him.

Don't look at him.

And don't you fucking dare think about him.

Anyways, I'm glad that I could get through to you. I hope you have a good day and stay away from Zenyatta, unless you want to see your sister's head shipped to you ^_^

Goodbye :3

Sincerely,  
Anonymous❤️❤️


End file.
